Vyond Adventure Park
Opened on March 31, 2001 as Go!Adventure Park. Renamed GoAnimate Adventure Park in 2013 and Vyond Adventure Park in 2018. Lands Green Hill Zone (2001-present) *Sonic Spinball (2001) *Tails' Tornado Planes (2001) *Amy's Hammer Swings (2001) *Knuckles' Power Tower (2001) *Sonic Store (2001) *Sonic's Chilli Dogs (2001) *Sonic Adventure (2001)a 3D simulator/dark ride *Tails' Flying Planes (2001) *Amy's Hammer Spin (2001) *Knuckles' Feats of Stregths (2001) *Shadow the Hedgehog (2001) *Choatix Freefall Tower (2001) *Sonic's Chili Dogs (2001) *Cafe SEGA (2001) *Amy's Sweet (2001) Santa Monica Pier(2001-present) *Crazy Surfer - Zamperla Disk-O Coaster (2001) *Pier Patrol - Zierer Wild Water Rondell (2001) *Pier Side Carousel - Zierer Wave Swinger (2001) *Rescue 112 - Zamperla Fire Brigade (2001) *Santa Monica Wheel - SBF Ferris Wheel (2001) *Stormy Cruise - Zamperla Rockin' Tug (2001) Muppet Studio (2001-present) * The Great Muppet Movie Ride (2001) * The Muppet Show Live (2001) * Muppet Vision 3-D (2001) * America's Next Muppet (2001- 2004), closed in August 2004 due to issues in January 2004. It had reviews since 2001 * Elmo's Coloring Book (2005-2005) * Super Grover Ready for Action (2005-2008) * Elmo's Green Thumb (2008-2009) * 1-2-3 Imagine! with Elmo & Friends (2009- January 4, 2013) * Can’t Stop Singing (2013-2014) * Let's Dance! (2014-2015) * Make a New Friend! (2015-2016) * Elmo Makes Music (2016-2017) * Let’s Party! (2017) * Rock N Roller Coaster Starring Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem (2001) * Electric Mayhem Bus (2001) * Animal's Drum Spin (2001) * Muppet Labs (2001) * Muppet Labs Time Machine (2001) * Muppet Mobile Lab (2001) * Pigs in Space: The Ride (2001) * Pigs in Space: Trouble in Space (2008) * Swinetrek Shooting Gallery (2001) * Link Hogthrob Swinetrek School (2001) * Gonzo and Camilla's Cannon Coaster (2001) * Rizzo's Cheese Coaster (2001) * Gonzo's Royal Flush (2001) * Kermit and Robin's Crazy Swamp (2001) * Moving Right Along Railroad (2001) * Muppet Midway Mania (2001) * Happiness Hotel (2001) * Uncle Deadly's House of Horrors (2001) * Muppet Treasure Island (2001) * Lea Zealand's Boomerang Fish (2001) * Scooter's Ultimate Arcade (2001) * Walter's Muppet Driving * Bear in the Big Blue House Live! (2001- January 4, 2008) * Dr. Teeth & the Electric Mayhem Live (2008) * Muppets' Crazy Taxis (2001) * Kermit's Mansion (2001) * The Big Blue House (2001-2004) * Miss Piggy's House (2005) * Fozzie's Remote Controlled Pies (2001) * Here Comes the Muppets (2001-2002) * The Muppet Orchestra (2003) * Muppet Monster Adventure: A Musical Spooktacular (2001) Mattel Toy World (2001-present) * Vyond Raging Waters (2001-present) *Aqua Rocket (2001-present, WhiteWater Master Blaster) *Trabant (2001-2006), replaced by Thunder Rapids *Riptide Runner (2009),2 intertwining body flumes that empty into a splash pool. *Barracuda Blaster (2001-present, ProSlide PipeLine) *Bombs Away (2011-present, ProSlide SkyBox) *Cliffhanger (2001-present, ProSlide Freefall) *Dragon's Den (2001-present, World's First ProSlide CannonBowl) *Drop Out (2001-present, ProSlide Freefall) *Honolulu Half Pipe (2011-present, ProSlide TornadoWave) *Neptune's Fury (2001-present, ProSlide Mammoth) *Ragin' Racer (2001-present, ProSlide ProRacer) *Serpentine Slides (2001-present, ProSlide PipeLine) *Slide Creek Falls (2001-present, ProSlide PipeLine) *Splashdown (2001-present, ProSlide Turbo Twister) *Stingray & Manta Ray (2001-present, ProSlide Turbo Twister) *Treehouse Reef (2001-present, ProSlide Kidz Complex) *Vortex (2001-present, ProSlide Turbo Twister) *Wacky Water Works (2001-present, Vyond Tipping Playground) *Rocket Raft Run (2001), It's a clone of Morey's Pier's version expect it supports single & double tubes) *Shotgun Falls (2001-present, It's a a clone of Morey's Pier's version) *Riptide Rapids (2001-present, It's a clone of Morey's Pier's version) *Sky Pond Journey (2001-present, It's a clone of Morey's Pier's version) *The Hurricane (2006) The world's largest bowl ride. It's a clone of the former Disco H2O at Wet n Wild (which closed in 2016). Ballooness Land of Macy's (2001-present) * Balloon World (Ride) (Opened: 2001) * Macy's (Store) (Opened: 2001) * Macy's Balloon Review (Museum) (Opened: 2001) * Macy's Thanksgiving Cafe (Restaurant) (Opened: 2001) * The Day that Macy's Thanksgiving Parade was made (Show) (Opened: 2011) * Macy's Parade: Believe! (Musical/Show) (Opened: 2001) (Closed: 2006) (Replaced by: Dream Along with the Macy's Parade Characters) * Dream Along with the Macy's Parade Characters (Musical/Show) (Opened: 2007) (Replaced: Macy's Parade: Believe!) (Parody: Dream Along with Mickey) The Wizarding World of Harry Potter – Hogsmeade (June 18, 2011-present) * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey (2011) * Frog Choir (2011) * Triwizard Spirit Rally (2011) * Ollivanders '' (2011)'' * Hogwarts Express (2014) * Flight of the Hippogriff (2011) Goiky Land (2016) * Inanimate Insanity The Ride (Ride) (Opened: 2016) * Make Your Own Object Show (Computer Lab) (Opened: 2016) * Challenge to Win Shop (Store) (Opened: 2016) * Object Show Museum (Museum) (Opened: 2016) * Goiky (Play Area) (Opened: 2016) * Object Show Store (Store) (Opened: 2016) * Object Cafe (Restaurant) (Opened: 2016) * Inanimate Insanity: Haunted House of Treats (Ride) (Opened: 2016) (Waring: Halloween Horror Nights Only) * Hotel OJ (Hotel) (Opened: 2016) * Tyler Bungard's Desert Disco Party (Dance Party) (Opened: 2016)Category:Go!Animate Land